Unforgivable
by Darth-Balls
Summary: Draco is being forced against his will to become a death eater… Can Snape save him before it’s too late? Warnings- A bit of swearing, nothing major. Mentionings of rape. Oneshot


A/N- Written for a contest at Paradise Island. Hope I win

Unforgiving

Draco looked around the hall, turning left and running as fast as he could. It was too soon! Too soon for his life to be over! When the clock struck midnight, it would signal his eighteenth birthday... And that's when _they_ would come to get him. His horrible father and the Death Eaters. Draco didn't want to be a death eater. He didn't want to be a slave to Voldemort. He had been a slave all his life to his father. Always trying to live up to his expectations, never telling anyone about what that man did to him... A visible shudder hit Draco at the thought. But it wasn't going to happen anymore... He would escape, even if he had to run all his life. Not noticing or caring where he was going, he clumsily bumped into someone and fell backwards, against the cold stone floor. He looked up to see the outraged face of Professor Snape.

"What do you think you're doing, wandering around the castle at this hour?!" The potions master inquired angrily. "I would expect someone from my own house not to have such blatant disregard for the rules! Especially you, Draco!"

"Help me... Please." Draco whispered.

Snape looked at the boy more closely and realized that he was... crying. "Into my office, now." The potions master commanded, helping him to his feet, and walking hurriedly into his office. "Sit." Severus commanded, once they had gotten inside. "Now, will you tell me what happened?" He queried, once Draco was seated and had calmed down a bit.

"Th-Th-They're after me..." Draco whispered, scarred that someone would hear him. He looked around in a paranoid fashion, thinking that one of the Death Eaters, or worse, his father, would come sneaking out of one of the dark corners. "I-I can't go back home. My father is the one who is behind this."

"Behind what?" Snape asked, knowing that if Lucious was up to something, the outcome definitely would not be good.

"At midnight, it will signal my eighteenth birthday. That's my day to become... a Death Eater. I-I really don't want to!" Draco started to cry again, burying his face in his hands. "I don't want to be a slave to Voldemort! I-I don't want to kill anyone!" He said in between sobs. "I've been a slave to my father all my life! Always living up to his expectations! Being what he wants me to be! Being friends with whomever he wanted me to be friends with, even if I hated them! Always doing what he wanted me to do! Never telling anyone about what he does to me! I never want his vile hands on me again! And I never even questioned any of it, because I thought it meant my freedom one day!" At this, Draco started to cry even harder.

Snape was beginning to get very nervous. He had never seen Draco cry, not even when he was a child- Snape had known Draco through the boy's whole life. Suddenly, a thought dawned on him. "What happens between you and your father?"

Draco looked up at Snape, tears filling his eyes. Then, suddenly, he flung himself into the potion master's arms and began crying on Snape's shoulder. It started when I was thirteen! He told me that if I went through with it, I wouldn't have to become a Death Eater! He fucken lied!"

Snape awkwardly wrapped his arms around Draco's body. "Don't worry. The first thing we need to do is to find Dumbledore.

But as he said those words, the door to the dungeon swung open. "Draco, how nice to finally find you! Hm, but in the arms of another man? You know that means I'll have to punish you." He said, smiling evilly. It was Lucious, followed by a couple of Death Eaters.

Snape pushed Draco out of the way and reached for his wand.

However... He was too slow.

"Avada Kadavra!" Yelled Lucious.

With a look of mournful apology to Draco, Snape fell to the ground, to his death, where his body would be discovered the next morning by a sobbing faculty member...

"Now that that's sorted, I need you to come with me, Draco."

"How could you kill Snape?!" Draco yelled. "You've known him forever! You went to school with him! You were friends with him!"

"Silence." Mumbled Lucious. "Now, if you please come with me, Lord Voldemort awaits."

THE END

A/N: sniffles My poor Snape... I feel so bad for him... glomps Snape revives him


End file.
